


Animals

by Serene_sama94



Series: My Sweet Toxic Stony [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Daddy Kink, DarkStony, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kink, Light BDSM, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Obsessive Behavior, Omega Verse, Psychopaths In Love, Songfic, Toxic Relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:42:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28926738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serene_sama94/pseuds/Serene_sama94
Summary: El hombre seguía aquel auto tan conocido a una distancia bastante prudente de manera que no llamara la atención pero sin perderle de vista mientras daba una última calada a su cigarrillo antes de tirarlo por la ventanilla, esta se había convertido en su rutina diaria.***************************************-Esperaba a la pareja perfecta- murmuró con voz sedosa y sintió con más intensidad aquel aroma dominante-No esperes más, ya estoy aquí- dijo el alfa seguro de sí mismo y tomo su mano para guiarle a la pista de baile-Uno más- fue lo único que se permitió pensar el moreno mientras se dejaba guiarINSPIRADO EN LA CANCIÓN "ANIMALS" DE MAROON 5
Relationships: Steve Rogers/ Tony Stark
Series: My Sweet Toxic Stony [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121720
Kudos: 7





	Animals

El hombre seguía aquel auto tan conocido a una distancia bastante prudente de manera que no llamara la atención pero sin perderle de vista mientras daba una última calada a su cigarrillo antes de tirarlo por la ventanilla, esta se había convertido en su rutina diaria desde hace casi dos años cuando conoció al moreno

******** Flashback **********

Se encontraban todos reunidos en el Hellicarguer esperando a que Nick Fury se reuniera con ellos para explicar la situación, era evidente que nadie se sentía cómodo en aquella situación y el aroma de cada uno de ellos no hacía más que acentuar aquel hecho con una mezcla inestable de hormonas que hacían estornudar al alfa con disimulo, a veces ser un alfa prime tenía sus desventajas, en eso estaban sus pensamientos cuando aquel delicioso y dulce aroma le golpeo con fuerza haciéndole girar en su lugar con rapidez tan sólo para ver entrar a un hermoso omega de cabello color chocolate y ojos avellana, su hermoso rostro adornado con una cautivante sonrisa que opacaba al mismísimo sol. Su aroma era tan exquisito y seductor que sus feromonas se liberaron sin que pudiera detenerlas llamando así la atención del hombre de hierro.

Sus ojos se encontraron y entonces lo sintieron, el lazo del destino tomando lugar alrededor de sus corazones y atándoles de manera definitiva: Steve Rogers sonrió con ternura y fascinación pues había encontrado a su destinado.

******* Fin del Flashback *********

Observó el Audi estacionándose fuera de aquel lujoso bar y al dueño del mismo bajando del vehículo para entregar las llaves al valet y entrar al lugar.

Steve se estacionó a unas calles de distancia y esperó en el auto suspirando con fuerza y llenando sus pulmones del sutil y agradable aroma del licor y tabaco que le envolvía mientras analizaba la situación en la que se encontraban y de nueva cuenta no pudo hacer más que culpar al imbécil de Howard Stark por ello. Ese estúpido se encargó de sobajar y menospreciar a su hijo tan sólo por no ser el alfa que siempre deseo, logrando así que el moreno se empeñara en demostrar su posición por sí mismo y tomara la decisión de morir siendo un omega sin marca y por ende sin alfa.

******** Flashback **********

-Vamos Stark, no puedes negarlo- susurró el rubio tomando el brazo del otro para detenerle en aquel vacío pasillo

-No estoy negando nada- contestó tranquilamente

-¿Entonces?

-No lo quiero- murmuró mirándole a los ojos con seguridad

-¿Qué? Pero… ¿No me darás siquiera una oportunidad? Eres mi destinado…

-No soy tu nada- le interrumpió molesto- No soy un simple omega, yo no me reduzco a abrirme de piernas ante un alfa y suplicar que me follen como perra en celo y agradecerle por permitirme el gran honor de llevar a sus cachorros…

-Tony…

-Escúchame bien Rogers, yo juego con los alfas y tomo de ellos lo que se me dé la gana- dijo con cinismo- Ser un omega prime puede tener sus ventajas así que yo los seduzco, les hago creer que tienen el control y una vez que obtuve de ellos lo que quise los boto como la basura que son, tal como ellos han hecho con otros omegas idiotas e indefensos

-Pero yo no…

-Ya sé- le interrumpió- Tú eres el gran Capitán América, el alfa de alfas y no eres igual a ellos, pero entiende ¡YO NO LE PERTENEZCO A NADIE!

******* Fin del Flashback *********

Al principio Steve pensó que podría cortejarle, le demostraría que era digno de él y le enamoraría, pero no fue nada fácil pues era doloroso ver a su destinado de fiesta en fiesta y seduciendo alfas sin importarle nada ni nadie. Cada que llegaba a encontrarse con el moreno en la torre y veía nuevas mordidas y moretones en su cuello y clavículas sentía que la sangre le hervía, deseaba estamparle contra la pared, someterle y hacerle suyo, hacer que cualquier rastro del idiota que había osado tocarle desapareciera pero eso era algo que jamás haría, le demostraría a su moreno que él era más que un alfa sobre hormonado esclavo de sus instintos.

Con el paso del tiempo el cortejo de Steve comenzó a evolucionar, comenzó a cambiar sus detalles cursis y melosos (que aún en ocasiones los tenía) y comenzó a convertirse en el alfa que el genio necesitaba, lo primero en alterarse fue su sentido del humor volviéndose más ácido e incorrecto, después fue su hablar tornándose un tanto más sarcástico y lleno de los altisonantes de los que antes tanto se cuidaba, entonces llegó el momento de la metamorfosis de su moral pues Rogers comenzó a implementar estrategias con las que SHIELD no estaba siempre de acuerdo pero él siempre que era interrogado se justificaba diciéndoles “el fin justifica los medios”. Al rubio le bastaba con eso pues su relación con el moreno por lo menos ahora era agradable y podían pasar tiempo juntos, o bueno por lo menos así fue hasta la noche en la que el celo de Tony se presentó estando ellos dos solos en la Torre de los Vengadores, el menor estaba bajo supresores y aun así la presencia de su destinado le afectaba a sobremanera rompiendo el veto de las hormonas por lo que habían terminado encerrándose en la habitación del omega durante días. Cuando el celo terminó Tony se duchó y salió de la habitación justo después de dejarle en claro que “nada entre ellos había cambiado”, esa fue la tarde en la que el último atisbo de cordura del buen Capitán América se esfumó. Así fue como Steve Rogers al ver a su preciado omega se negaba a aceptarle a su lado decidió convertirse en su sombra, su eterno protector anónimo, su escudo juramentado que no permitiría que nadie le hiciera daño, su amante desde las penumbras y así algún día Tony Stark sería suyo y sólo suyo pero sería el moreno quien pidiera por su marca.

Con ese último pensamiento el alfa salió del auto dirigiéndose al bar donde su omega aguardaba por él que como cada noche le vigilaría y velaría por su seguridad aunque su Tony jamás se enterara de ello.

********************************************************************************

Tony Stark se encontraba en la barra de aquel selecto club degustando un deliciosos Martini extra seco, sonreía como si fuera dueño del lugar y analizaba a todos a su alrededor en busca de su siguiente presa, al igual que cada noche esperaba encontrar algún idiota alfa sobre hormonado que cumpliera con sus expectativas y con el cual pudiera divertirse o incluso tal vez un beta que fuera lo suficientemente apuesto.

El magnate miraba la pista con sumo interés cuando percibió el cambio en el ambiente, cosa que le hizo sonreír ampliamente pues era obvio que “Él” había entrado al club, su aroma era inconfundible y no había supresor lo suficientemente poderoso en el mundo que pudiera camuflajearlo. Sabía que Rogers le seguía a todos lados, tenía en claro que vigilaba cada uno de sus movimientos y eso lo único que hacía era que Tony se esmerara aún más en seducir a aquellos idiotas que no le llegaban ni a los talones a su alfa, porque si él no podía negar lo que los destinos le habían mostrado aquella tarde en el Hellicarguer cuando sus ojos se encontraron con aquellas preciosuras del color del cielo pero eso no significaba que lo aceptaría sumisamente y sin poner objeción alguna, el alfa debía de ser digno y merecedor de él.

Los cambios que el rubio había presentado fueron más que evidentes y el genio no tenía ningún pero al respecto pues aquella versión más libre de moral y prejuicios del Capitán le encantaba pero aquel juego entre ellos era tan divertido, sobre todo cuando el otro intentaba ocultar sus celos así que decidió aferrarse a ello un poco más, jamás imaginó que aquello lo llevaría a ganarse su propio acosador 24/7 y que aquello tendría repercusiones tan importantes en su vida.

¿Es que acaso SHIELD y los demás Vengadores eran ciegos? Podía pasarles el que no notaran al Capitán siendo su sombra pues no era u comportamiento que pudieran esperar del hijo de América e incluso a él le había sorprendido en primera instancia, pero todas aquellas desapariciones en su favor eran tan evidentes que no se podían ignorar.

******* Flashback *********

Tony Stark llevaba años alejando a los estúpidos alfas que se acercaban ya fuera en busca de su dinero o para presumirle como trofeo viviente, pero de todos aquellos descerebrados solo había uno de ellos que continuaba rondándole era Justin Hammer

-Vamos Tony, no puedes negar que entre nosotros ay química- murmuró el alfa desplegando su aroma

-¿Química? Hahaha ni en tus mejores sueños Hammer- siseó desplegando en respuesta un aroma ácido

-Sería beneficioso para nuestras empresas, imagínanos juntos: El mayor consorcio armamentista del mundo, pareja perfecta, cachorros perfectos, más de lo que jamás podrías llegar a aspirar…- murmuró mientras se acercaba al castaño

-Como dije- murmuró Tony con sonrisa sarcástica- Ni en tus mejore sueños- y entonces se dispuso a salir de la sala

-Escúchame Stark- siseo el alfa usando su voz de mando y tomándole con fuerza del codo- Te guste o no, tu bonito cuerpo y tu precioso imperio terminaran siendo míos porque no eres más que una pequeña putilla esperando a ser reclamada

Tony sintió el pánico creciendo en su interior sin poderse mover aún bajo el efecto de la voz de mando de aquel idiota, luchaba contra sus propios instintos para poder recuperar el control de su cuerpo y cuando por fin lo logró después de tortuosos segundos tragó el nudo en su garganta y respirando con fuerza por fin se separó del otro con un además casi violento

-T-tú.. j-jamás – murmuró recuperando la compostura- ni en un millón de años Hammer, jamás serás un alfa que este a mi altura- gruñó saliendo del lugar hecho una furia

Tres días después del cuerpo de Justin Hammer fue encontrado en un baldío a las afueras de la ciudad, la necropsia realizada mostró signos evidentes de tortura.

******* Fin del Flashback *********

Hammer había sido tan solo el primero de sus “problemas resueltos”, al principio Tony no tomó importancia al asunto pero entonces el patrón comenzó a ser evidente a sus ojos

El vicepresidente Rodriguez y el senador Stern conspiraron en su contra: muertos.

Obadiah Stane y Aldrich Killian intentaron imponerse ante él como alfas y forzarle a ser su pareja para obtener el control de sus empresas: muertos.

Alexander Pierce y el General Ross atentaron directamente contra su integridad: muertos.

Nick Fury y el Rey T´Challa, ambos alfas cercanos: muertos.

James Barnes y Sharon Carter con quienes había peleado en ocasiones: muertos.

Peter Quill y aquel guapo alfa castaño y de ojos bonitos que había conocido en una gala de Stark Industries: muertos.

Ese sucio beta que fue su socio e intentó robarle: muerto.

Todos aquellos cadáveres comenzaron a aparecer paulatinamente y todos tenían algo en común, o tenían con conflictos o estaban interesados en él. Después de conseguir los reportes de investigación y necropsias de todos descubrió que los betas habían tenido muertes bastante tranquilas y apacibles que iban desde cervicales rotas y la asfixia hasta tiros en la cabeza, pero los alfas… ¡Oh, los alfas! Ellos habían tenido muertes horrorosas y terriblemente lentas, y Tony sabía perfectamente la causa de cada una de ellas.

Cuando conoció a los Guardianes de la Galaxia Peter Quill solía devoraba con la mirada en cada oportunidad que tenía, un día simplemente desapareció y cuando le encontraron le habían extirpado los ojos de manera salvaje y violenta, Aldrich Killian tramo todo un plan para secuestrarle, drogarle y reclamarle como omega y al día siguiente de su plan frustrado y desaparición le encontraron con múltiples fracturas, castrado y violado con su propio falo, James Buchanan Barnes tuvo una fuerte pelea con él que terminó en un violento enfrentamiento que SHIELD tuvo que detener y de la cual salió bastante malherido, cuando le encontraron su cuerpo había sido molido a golpes en un estado deplorable, el recién coronado Rey T’Challa había llegado al complejo de los Vengadores desplegando descarada y arrogantemente su aroma, marcando territorio y con sendas canastas de regalos y claras intenciones de cortejar al moreno y con una actitud que denotaba que no aceptaría un no por respuesta, días después desapareció desatando una búsqueda internacional que terminó tan sólo dos semanas después cuando su cabeza apareció misteriosamente en la capital Wakandana y sin rastro alguno de su asesino.

El único alfa en la vida de Tony que había “corrido con suerte” fue Stephen Strange, el neurocirujano estaba verdaderamente flechado por el genio y había declarado formalmente sus intenciones no solo de cortejarle sino también de ganarse su corazón, le llenaba de bellas palabras cariñosas y hermosos detalles, le tomaba todo el tiempo las manos o acariciaba sus mejillas tiernamente acomodando aquel rebelde riso detrás de su oreja. Tony se sentía realmente mal por su cruel destino y aun así no hizo nada por evitarlo, él seguía vivo pero un “hombre misterioso” le secuestró y rompió sus manos de manera tan brutal que destruyó por completo su brillante carrera.

No había persona alrededor de Stark que estuviera a salvo, él era perfectamente consciente de ello pero no tenía intención alguna de ponerle un alto y a decir verdad se sentía incluso halagado por aquellas acciones, después de todo si su querido rubio era capaz de hacer todo eso por él en este momento que se negaba a aceptarle ¿Qué sería capaz de hacer cuando tuviera su marca? ¿Y qué tal cuando fuera madre de sus cachorros?

-Hola bonito- susurró una gutural y varonil voz sacándole de sus cavilaciones

-Hola- susurró en respuesta y girando para mirarle de frente y una sonrisa de suficiencia

-¿Por qué tan sólo?

-Esperaba a la pareja perfecta- murmuró con voz sedosa y sintió con más intensidad aquel aroma dominante

-No esperes más, ya estoy aquí- dijo el alfa seguro de sí mismo y tomo su mano para guiarle a la pista de baile

- _Uno más-_ fue lo único que se permitió pensar el moreno mientras se dejaba guiar

Baby I'm preying on you tonight  
Hunt you down eat you alive  
Just like animals  
Animals  
Like animals-mals

Maybe you think that you can hide  
I can smell your scent for miles  
Just like animals  
Animals  
Like animals-mals  
Baby I'm

Tony llegó al centro de la pista de baile con su mejor sonrisa seductora, sus manos se posaron en el amplio pecho del alfa mientras comenzaba a mover las caderas al ritmo de la sensual melodía, dejándose envolver en aquel ambiente cargado de tentación, unas férreas manos tomaron su cadera pegándole al bien esculpido cuerpo mientras se movían al mismo compás, el alfa desplegó su aroma envolviéndolos en una agradable nube de seducción haciendo sonreir al moreno con picardía, aquel hombre era endemoniadamente guapo, era casi una cabeza más alto que él, su cabello era rubio y tenía una sedosa piel clara, hombros anchos y cintura estrecha y en su rostro unos brillante ojos color verde…

- _Lastima, pudo haber sido perfecto-_ pensó

Tony soltó una risita mientras giraba en su propio eje para darle la espalda y restregar su trasero contra el bulto del otro, fue entonces cuando detectó de nueva cuenta aquel crudo, amargo y salvaje aroma que estaba buscando y sonrio en respuesta mientras se dejaba ir con la canción

So what you trying to do to me  
It's like we can't stop, we're enemies  
But we get along when I'm inside you, eh  
You're like a drug that's killing me  
I cut you out entirely  
But I get so high when I'm inside you

Yeah you can start over you can run free  
You can find other fish in the sea  
You can pretend it's meant to be  
But you can't stay away from me  
I can still hear you making that sound  
Taking me down rolling on the ground  
You can pretend that it was me  
But no, oh

Baby I'm preying on you tonight  
Hunt you down eat you alive  
Just like animals  
Animals  
Like animals

¡Oh sí! Mientras más bailaba con aquel hombre más intenso era el aroma y mientras más escuchaba la canción más recordaba a su capipaleta, era exactamente así como el hombre le hacía sentir, el fuego, la pasión y la locura que le embriagaban, era así como se había sentido durante aquella semana hace casi un año….

******* Flashback *********

Tony se encontraba en la Torre de los Vengadores, quedaban aun unos últimos arreglos antes de que se mudaran por completo al nuevo complejo y había decidido encargarse él mismo aun sabiendo que su celo se encontraba cerca, después de todo no era algo de lo que una buena dosis de supresores no se pudiera encargar o eso creyó.

-Maldita sea- gimió por lo bajo mientras se encontraba en su laboratorio, el calor lo estaba consumiendo y los supresores no lo contenían pues el estúpido de Steve Rogers había llegado de improvisto y su presencia estaba alterándole por completo pues sus hormonas eran tan dominantes que rompían el veto de los supresores haciendo que su lado omega clamara por su destinado.

-El Capitán Rogers viene en camino- comunicó J.A.R.V.I.S.

-Lo que me faltaba- siseó dando un largo trago de agua helada

-Hola Tony- murmuró el rubio entrando al laboratorio

-¿Qué necesitas anciano?

-Quería despedirme antes de…- el mayor detuvo su andar e inhaló con fuerza antes de gruñir desde lo más profundo de su pecho- Estás en celo…

-sí, y tu presencia no ayuda así que si no tienes nada más que decir te puedes ir

-¿Por qué sigues negándonos esto?- gruñó mientras se acercaba con decisión- si me aceptaras dejarías de sufrir, yo te cuidaría

-Ni se te ocurra Rogers- gruñó Tony aferrándose desesperadamente a sus últimos atisbos de cordura mientras sentía su entrada escurrir

-Yo jamás te obligaría a nada cariño, pero ahora estas sufriendo y me tienes aquí…

Estaban tan cerca que sus respiraciones se mezclaban, sus esencias creaban el más exquisito y seductor de los perfumes invitándoles al más oscuro abismo de lujuria, sin poder contenerse más el moreno se colgó del cuello del alfa y le besó con frenesí mientras se restregaba contra él y unas fuertes y rasposas manos recorrían su espalda baja con necesidad.

-Escúchame- gimió Tony separándose- Si me marcas, juro que te castro

-Como ordenes- gruñó Steve mientras le tomaba en brazos dirigiéndose a la habitación del omega

Al llegar fue arrojado con violencia a la suave cama para que de inmediato sus labios fueran reclamados con gula, las manos del otro se aferraron a su camiseta para desgarrarla mientras él se retorcía ante las oleadas de hormonas que su cuerpo recibía

-Eres hermoso- murmuró el rubio contra sus labios antes de continuar delineando su mandíbula y cuello con la lengua mientras se deshacía de los estorbosos pantalones de su moreno.

-Carajo Steve ¡hazlo ya!- susurró tomándole del cabello con fuerza para volver a besarle y marcar aquellos labios como suyos

Sus labios y lenguas se sumergieron en una lucha de poder mientras el magnate sentía dos gruesos dedos tentar su entrada y prepararla para el miembro del alfa.

-He soñado… tanto con esto- gruñó Steve mordiendo los hinchados labios del otro con lascivia antes de separarse y deshacerse de su estorbosa ropa que estaba ahora arruinada por los fluidos de su amante, tomó las torneadas piernas del omega y tiró de ellas con fuerza hacia su cuerpo, abriéndolas con calma y colocándose entre ellas permitiéndose unos instantes para admirar la vista

-¿Qué esperas?- gimoteó Tony con voz molesta intentando contener su propia necesidad

El rubio tan sólo rio por lo bajo y con una sonrisa traviesa tomó uno de los retazos de la antigua camiseta y con ellos amarró las muñecas del otro haciéndoles mantener las manos por encima de su cabeza

-Eres perfecto y completamente mío- murmuró besándole de nuevo y le penetró de una fuerte estocada

Comenzó a mover las caderas con profundidad y precisión, trazando ligeros círculos que le hacían rozar una y otra vez la próstata del otro y sus manos recorrían sus muslos y costados dejando marcas rojizas a su paso

-Oh si justo ahí… más ¡más rápido Capitán! Al-lf.. ahhhh- gruñía el moreno sin control alguno mientras se sentía morir de placer

-Aghhh mi dulce, ahhh mi dulce omega, no existe… ser más bello que tú- gruñía el rubio mientras obedecía el pedido y aumentaba el ritmo

Sus gemidos ininteligibles y el morboso sonido de sus pieles chocando era lo único que se distinguía en aquella habitación, el fuerte olor del sexo y el magnetismo sexual que exudaban era lo único de lo que eran conscientes mientras sus cuerpos perlados en sudor se dirigían en un vórtice de placer nunca antes vista.

-¡Oh sí! ¡Cap! Ahhhh… Tony se abrazó a las caderas de Steve con las piernas haciendo que llegara aún más profundo a la par que movía las propias trazando círculos mientras que el rubio deslizaba sus brazos por debajo del menudo y atlético cuerpo y se aferraba a él como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

-Tony… ahhh Tony, no puedo, yo…

-No, aghhh ahhhh, no te atrevas- gimió sintiendo el inminente orgasmo

-Ahhh, te adoro- gruñó mientras arremetía salvajemente en busca de la liberación y deslizaba uno de sus brazos de debajo del cuerpo del otro para acariciar su rostro

-Ahhh ¡Steve!- gritó Tony mientras vaciaba su simiente entre sus cuerpos, su amante sólo gruñía con fuerza mientras sendos chorros de semen llenaban cálidamente su interior mientras le anudaba, fue entonces cuando el genio fue consciente del olor a sangre fresca y giró el rostro quedando sorprendido con la imagen que le recibió: Steve Rogers aun presa de los últimos atisbos de placer mordía su propio antebrazo con fuerza

-Eso… estuvo de lujo- murmuró Tony bajando sus brazos aun amarrados pasarlos por la cabeza del otro y abrazarle- ¿Ya me habrás preñado?

-Yo… sé que tomaste supresores y aunque parece que rompí su efecto no puedo hacer nada contra el anticonceptivo que contienen, así que lo dudo- murmuró el rubio ya recuperado mientras besaba su cuello

-No me marcaste- susurró

-Te dije que no lo haría…

-Que caballero, pero me gusta más la bestia de hace unos momentos ¿Lo podemos llamar?- murmuró pícaramente contra sus labios

-Cariño, puedo hacer esto toda la noche- dijo antes de reclamar sus labios de nuevo

******* Fin del Flashback *********

Tony sonreía ante aquellos placenteros recuerdos, esa había sido tan solo la primera de siete maravillosas noches de sexo animal y desenfrenado, sin embargo al octavo día había sido él quien se marchó so sin antes decirle al rubio que había tomado de él lo que necesitaba y que aquello no cambiaba su relación en lo absoluto y estaba seguro que había sido justamente eso lo que había terminado de trastornar a su Capitán.

Maybe you think that you can hide  
I can smell your scent for miles  
Just like animals  
Animals  
Like animals-mals  
Baby I'm

So if I run it's not enough  
You're still in my head forever stuck  
So you can do what you wanna do, eh  
I love your lies I'll eat 'em up  
But don't deny the animal  
That comes alive when I'm inside you

Yeah you can start over you can run free  
You can find other fish in the sea  
You can pretend it's meant to be  
But you can't stay away from me  
I can still hear you making that sound  
Taking me down rolling on the ground  
You can pretend that it was me  
But no, oh

-Hueles exquisito- siseó el alfa con el que bailaba sacándole de sus cavilaciones al aumentar la fuerza de su agarre y acariciando su nuca suavemente con la nariz- Me encantas, quiero que seas mío…

-Yo no soy de nadie- dijo Tony con seguridad

-¿Estás seguro?- le preguntó mientras rozaba su glándula omega con los dientes

-Ok, suficiente- gruñó el hombre de hierro intentando alejarse pero aquellos brazos se lo impidieron

-No te hagas el difícil, sé que me viste en cuanto entraste y que esto es lo que quieres, es lo que todos ustedes más desean ¿no? El único anhelo que jamás tendrán…- sus dientes presionaron peligrosamente en aquella zona.

-Dije que no ricitos- gritó Tony golpeando su abdomen con el codo para lograr separarse de él para después abofetearle con fuerza- Desearías ser lo suficientemente alfa para mí…

El moreno se alejó de la pista con decisión sintiendo con aun más fuerza el agrio y crudo aroma invadir sus fosas nasales y buscó con la mirada al rubio que sabía le vigilaba hasta que le encontró, ahí estaba en todo su esplendor de pie ante una mesilla alta donde descansaba una olvidada cerveza, su mirada azul antes tan bonita era ahora asesina, sus mandíbulas estaban apretadas y sus yugulares parecían a punto de estallar, sus manos estaban apretadas en puños haciendo que sus nudillos fueran tan blancos como el papel, pero no fue eso lo que más llamó su atención sino aquella estúpida omega de cabellera castaña que se colgaba de su brazo y parloteaba distraídamente al parecer ajena a lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

¿Cómo se atrevía ese idiota? Tony sintió su sangre hervir y proyectó su aroma con furia hacia el otro haciendo a la mujer chillar por la carga hormonal de su esencia antes de salir de aquel lugar.

**********************************************************************************************

Baby I'm preying on you tonight  
Hunt you down eat you alive  
Just like animals  
Animals  
Like animals-mals

Maybe you think that you can hide  
I can smell your scent for miles  
Just like animals  
Animals  
Like animals-mals  
Baby I'm

Don't tell no lie, lie lie lie  
You can't deny, ny ny ny  
The beast inside, side side side  
Yeah yeah yeah

No girl don't lie, lie lie lie (No girl don't lie)  
You can't deny, ny ny ny (You can't deny)  
The beast inside, side side side  
Yeah yeah yeah

Yo,  
Whoa  
Whoa  
Just like animals  
Animals  
Like animals-mals  
Just like animals (Yeah)  
Animals (Yeah)  
Like animals-mals (Yeah)  
Ow

Tony despertó sobresaltado con la oprimente sensación de estar siendo observado y el inconfundible aroma de sangre fresca, se sentó en el centro de la cama mirando a su alrededor con ansiedad hasta que reconoció el familiar aroma y su vista se detuvo en la imponente figura que le miraba desde el otro lado de la habitación, la fuerza y virilidad de su esencia le indicaba que el rubio estaba marcando su territorio, su rostro y sus prendas estaban cubiertos en sangre haciendo que todas sus alarmas internas se activaran buscando con mirada frenética cualquier muestra de heridas o dolor en el alfa.

- _Tranquilo, no está herido, tranquilo… la sangre no es suya, reconoces el aroma, no es de él-_ pensó mientras se obligaba a mantener la calma

El mayor le miraba fijamente mientras se acercaba a la cama con pasos deliberadamente lentos

-He sido paciente contigo Tony- murmuró Steve con voz ronca- Pero después de esta noche ya he tenido suficiente- su aroma se desplegó inundando la habitación de feromonas, el moreno inhaló con fuerza cerrando los ojos y maravillándose con el exquisito aroma que le hizo ronronear mientras su esencia dulce se desplegaba en respuesta

-Ese idiota estuvo a punto de arrebatarte de mí- gruñó furioso mientras lanzaba otra oleada de hormonas, esta vez Tony gimió quedamente y sintió su vientre calentarse y su entrada comenzando a gotear, el rubio le estaba induciendo el celo a fuerza de feromonas y en sus manos pudo observar un par de sogas negras, en ese momento supo que esa noche sería tomado y marcado y sintió el calor recorrer lentamente su cuerpo pero en ningún momento sintió miedo, al contrario, ya había sido suficiente de aquel juego, Steve ya no tenía que demostrarle nada, así que esta vez lo deseaba, quería volver a ser víctima de los más bajos instintos del alfa, aquel lado que nadie jamás conocería y que jamás llegarían a imaginar y esperaba esta vez sentir aquellos colmillos cortar su carne mientras era reclamado.

-Steve…- murmuró retirando las suaves sabanas y revelando su cremoso cuerpo tan sólo en ropa interior

-¿Qué más necesitas de mí Tony?– le interrumpió- ¿Es que acaso no sabes lo que he hecho por ti?

-Sí lo sé- susurró poniéndose sobre sus rodillas y gateando hasta él- Sé sobre los diecisiete…- murmuró sensualmente liberando sus feromonas

-Tony…

-Shhh… Sé que esta sangre es de él- murmuró colocando un dedo sobre sus labios- y con él son diez alfas que osaron cortejarme, seis betas que conspiraron en mi contra y una omega…

-No he matado a ningún omega- le interrumpió acariciando su rostro, maravillado de que hubiese notado aquellas declaraciones de su amor

-Pero lo harás cariño, porque esa perra se atrevió a tocarte esta noche y nadie toca lo que es mío- gruñó antes de apoderarse de los labios del capitán.

Las manos del omega se aferraron al sedoso cabello del otro tirando de él con fuerza para hacer que se le uniera en la cama y sus bocas se devoraban degustando el extraño y metálico sabor de la sangre ajena, las manos de rubio recorrían el torso del menor quien arqueaba la espalda y se retorcía en busca de más contacto

-Tan… ansioso- murmuraba Steve entre besos

-Es tu culpa- susurró en respuesta mientras sus manos se colaban debajo de la camiseta y arañaban la espalda dejando rojizas marcas

-¿Qué es lo que deseas de mí?- preguntó el alfa mientras se deshacía de los boxers dejándoles así completamente desnudo y a su merced

-Todo, tu marca, tu cuerpo y tu corazón. Lo quiero todo Steve- gruñó tomándole del rostro para verle directo a los ojos

-Ya soy tuyo- le dijo el súper soldado separándose mientras se desnudaba ante la hambrienta mirada del omega

Una vez se encontraron en iguales términos el rubio tomó una de las acaneladas piernas y comenzó a recorrerla con suaves besos hasta llegar a la ingle donde se detuvo a dejar algunas suaves marcas con sus dientes antes de subir hacía el vientre y abdominales ignorando deliberadamente la necesitada erección del moreno

-Ahhh… Steve, eso se siente bien…

-Nunca me cansaré de tu cuerpo Tony- murmuró contra su piel mientras su mano derecha se aventuraba a acariciar sus testículos.

Tony se retorcía necesitado de más mientras el calor del celo le quemaba, sintiendo aquella suave lengua degustando su piel hasta llegar a uno de sus pezones y succionarle mientras aquella traviesa mano descendía por su perineo para invadir su interior con dos dedos que le ensanchaban y buscaban su punto dulce son insistencia

-Ah, si, sigue así- gimió derritiéndose ante las atenciones recibidas

-Eres delicioso mi amor- murmuró el rubio liberando su pezón y llevando sus dedos más profundo mientras su boca descendía de nuevo por su piel, esta vez dejando bonitas marcas de dientes por todo el camino hasta llegar a su pene orgullosamente erecto y goteante de líquido preseminal para lamer toda su extensión antes de meterlo a su boca

-¡Ahhh! Steve…

El rubio comenzó son un suave vaivén, su cabeza subía y bajaba sobre aquel eje mientras su lengua trazaba suaves círculos y su garganta de relajaba intentando recibirle lo más profundo posible a la par que un tercer dedo entraba en aquel hambriento agujero que pronto le recibiría, podía sentir las oleadas de placer de su moreno exudaba mientras comenzaba a mover las caderas a su ritmo para follarse su boca lo cual hacia que su erección se tensara ansiosa de participar y sus sentidos se nublaban tan sólo consciente del delicioso aroma de su omega que se mostraba tan necesitado de él.

-Voy a… voy a venirme- siseaba Tony tomando sus cabellos con fuerza, entonces el rubio se detuvo, conteniendo sus movimientos de cadera con una sola mano, retiro sus dedos del interior del otro y tomó sus testículos con la otra tirando de ellos suavemente hacia abajo para detener el frenesí

-Aún no cariño, hoy quiero jugar contigo- murmuró con sonrisa felina mientras se alejaba

-Me gustan los juegos- contestó su pareja mordiéndose el labio inferior y con una mirada inteligente y llena de deseo, eso era algo que le encantaba de su Tony, aun en medio del celo seguía con aquella mente tan lista y perspicaz

-De rodillas- ordenó y el otro con una ancha sonrisa le obedeció quedando con el culo al aire y el pecho pegado al colchón- Dame tus manos, hermoso

El menor estiró los brazos hacía atrás y el alfa tomó ambas muñecas atándolas, dio varias vueltas a la soga y continuo con el nudo por sus antebrazos inmovilizándole a la altura de los codos y obligándole a mantenerse con los brazos estirados tras su espalda

-¿Cómodo?- cuestiono mientras acariciaba sus glúteos

-Si, alfa- contestó el menor haciéndole gruñir de placer

-Dilo de nuevo- pidió con voz suplicante mientras acariciaba sus costados

-Alfa, mi alfa- murmuró Tony con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción al notar los tintes de euforia en el aroma del otro

-Se mío- pidió Steve inclinándose sobre su cuerpo para besar sus omoplatos en un gesto que rayaba en la adoración

-Lo soy, siempre lo he sido- contestó girando el rostro para ser besado con necesidad

Se separaron cuando el aire les hizo falta y entonces el rubio se enderezó y coloco entre sus piernas acariciando sus caderas mientras le penetraba lentamente

-Oh sí… te extrañé tanto cariño- gimió el mayor antes de comenzar a moverse

-¡Oh dios! Sí…- Tony empujaba sus caderas hacía atrás buscando más contacto

Con cada estocada el alfa rozaba la próstata de su pareja haciendo que esas cálidas paredes que le recibían se contrajeran a su alrededor, sacando su lado más primitivo y salvaje

-Aghhh sí, tan hermoso, ahhh tan malditamente follable- siseaba con las mandíbulas apretadas aumentando el ritmo de sus estocadas

-Ahhh Steve… joder sí ¡Así! Párteme en dos, cariño… - gemía Tony con exigencia sin poder contenerse

-¿Te gusta así mi amor?- gruñó mientras su mano impactaba con fuerza contra su nalga, dejando una marca roja

-Sí, sí… me encanta ¡Más! ¡Dame más!

Steve comenzó a moverse con frenesí mientras su mano derecha continuaba palmeando con fuerza ambos glúteos y la otra arañaba el costado izquierdo del omega dejando suaves líneas de sangre, ambos jadeaban y gemían con fuerza sin llegar a completar frases coherentes completamente absortos en el calor que les envolvía y perdidos en el perfume de sus esencias mezcladas en una sola.

-Alfa… ahhh alfa por favor…- gimió el moreno con voz demandante

-¿Es esto lo que quieres?- cuestionó tomándoles del cabello con fuerza mientras se inclinaba sobre su cuerpo para besarle de nuevo con aquel salvajismo que tanto les caracterizaba y sus dientes marcaban los labios ajenos como suyos hasta hacerlos probar el delicioso sabor de su sangre

-Ahhh Steve, quiero que me llenes…- balbuceó mientras la mano del rubio abandonaba sus cabellos para viajar con suaves caricias hasta su garganta donde apretó con fuerza robándole el aliento mientras le penetraba frenéticamente.

El moreno pudo sentir el placer acumularse en su bajo vientre y crecer exponencialmente mientras lo hacia la deliciosa sensación de asfixiarse con aquella rasposa mano que le tomaba de manera tan ruda.

-Oh sí, mi Tony, mío, mío, mío ¡Mío!- gruñó el alfa penetrando profundamente antes de correrse con violencia mientras mordía el cuello con fuerza haciéndole sangrar, entonces el moreno se vino con un gemido animal mientras sentía como era anudado y el rubio aflojaba el agarre en su garganta permitiéndole inhalar nuevamente.

Steve recargó ligeramente su peso sobre el otro y beso la sangrante marca mientras sentía su miembro ser exprimido intermitentemente por las suaves paredes de su omega, despacio se levantó para soltar el amarre en sus brazos y dejarse caer de lado mientras le abrazaba a su pecho aun unidos.

-Eres… un pervertido- murmuró Tony aun recuperando el aliento

-Lo soy y a ti te fascina- contestó contra la tersa piel de sus omoplatos

-Te odio- le dijo con una risita

-Yo también te amo Tony- susurró contra su oído antes de morder el lóbulo con suavidad

-Seguro que esta vez sí me haz preñado- bromeó

-Bien, esta vez no pienso detenerme hasta que haya un cachorro aquí- declaró mientras acariciaba su vientre

-Un cachorro no evitará que algún alfa estúpido me mire más de lo debido… ¿No sé supone que nos encuentran incluso más atractivos?- murmuró adivinando sus pensamientos

-Entonces ya sabes lo que les pasará- gruñó en respuesta abrazándole con más fuerza

-Eres adorablemente peligroso cuando estás celoso- murmuró tomando su mano derecha y llevándola a sus labios

-Eres mío y deben aprender a mantenerse alejados de ti, no son siquiera dignos de besar el suelo por el que caminas- gruñó aun molesto

-Lo sé, me da igual lo que suceda con ellos. Tú eres lo único que me interesa- contestó tranquilamente

-Tony, de verdad quiero un cachorro…

-Yo también- le interrumpió y se giró despacio al sentir el nudo en su interior perdiendo cuerpo- Iba enserio cuando te dije que lo quería todo

Se besaron de nueva cuenta, sus labios al principio se movían en forma lenta y pausada para después convertirse en una vorágine de necesidad y deseo mientras el moreno empujaba el musculoso cuerpo contra el colchón obligándole a descansar sobre su espalda mientras se colocaba a horcajadas sobre él aún con aquel delicioso miembro en su interior

-Te daré todos los cachorros que quieras, sólo pediré algo a cambio- murmuró contra los labios del rubio

-Lo que quieras mi amor- dijo solemne mientras sus manos recorrían su espalda

-Cuando la mates, quiero que me traigas la cabeza de la perra del bar- exigió con un suave gruñido

-Hecho- contestó mientras masajeaba sus glúteos con fuerza

-Te amo Steve- dijo con un extraño frenesí en la mirada mientras le besaba de nueva cuenta

-Y yo a ti Tony, soy eternamente tuyo- juró entregándose por completo a aquel vórtice de locura.

Ahora esta pareja que se amaba en aquella extraña y retorcida manera estaba más allá de la ética y moral, ambos dispuestos a los más horrendos actos por el otro pero después de todo, los destinos nunca se equivocan.

Baby I'm preying on you tonight  
Hunt you down eat you alive  
Just like animals  
Animals  
Like animals-mals

Maybe you think that you can hide  
I can smell your scent for miles  
Just like animals  
Animals  
Like animals-mals  
Baby I'm

Don't tell no lie, lie lie lie  
You can't deny, ny ny ny  
The beast inside, side side side  
Yeah yeah yeah

No girl don't lie, lie lie lie (No girl don't lie)  
You can't deny, ny ny ny (You can't deny)  
The beast inside, side side side  
Yeah yeah yeah

**FIN**


End file.
